


Sister of mine, brother of mine

by ellenoruschka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Poetry, envy - Freeform, no seriously how do you tag non-fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: My sister’s got wings and freedom, my brother has got them too.





	Sister of mine, brother of mine

My sister is young and thin as a blade of grass,  
She looks good in pictures,  
Her smile is as bright as brass.  
My brother travels a lot,  
He is very lanky, and good-looking, too;  
There are twenty long years   
Between the two.

Somewhere during those twenty years,   
I was born.  
Should've been a rose,   
But became its thorn;  
Should've been bold and brave,  
But instead I just wail and whine;  
I'm nothing like you two,  
Sister of mine, brother of mine.

My sister, I met her just once;   
She was but a kid,  
Yet her eyes were already two windows, brightly lit,  
Her mind was already a palace  
Standing tall;   
That kid was the wisest,  
The most alive of us all. 

My brother, I've met him a few times;   
He is like the wind  
Wrapped in flesh and bone,   
Pretending to be my kin;  
No anchor he has, for tumbleweed  
Has no need of anchors;  
Oh, I envy him, how I envy him!..  
Trust me; I've never been franker:   
I envy her burning beauty,  
I envy his fiery freedom,  
I envy them both!..   
...from deep inside me   
Comes an unsteady rhythm,

A unique pattern, unheard of in this world;  
Is that my heart beating?..  
And its thump, thump, thump  
Turns worlds into words;  
Words are so feeble and fleeting,   
But words are the only thing I know,  
Words are the only thing I own,  
So I pour myself into words   
And let go. 

Roses are pretty 'cause they have their petals;  
I have only thorns, they are made of metal.  
People say, there's a princess in me; well, I've never met her,  
And if I do one day, I will never let her   
Go out in search of her princes charmings;  
I've seen others do that,   
And it's alarming.

My sister's got wings and freedom,  
My brother has got them too.   
I don't.   
Now tell me,   
My heart's rhythm,  
What do I do? 

24/07/18

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here:   
> \- https://www.deviantart.com/ellenoruschka/art/Sister-of-mine-brother-of-mine-756031635   
> \- http://www.stihi.ru/2018/07/24/2828  
> \- http://shadowofthemoth.tumblr.com/post/176225218974/sister-of-mine-brother-of-mine


End file.
